Time Theory
by JDHORROR
Summary: A man with no want of his past, and no cares for the future Is thrown into the world of Ranma 12. Follow his journey as he learns why he was sent and what the ultimate purpose of his life. Eventually RanmaXAkane, Everybody else X Everybody else.


Disclaimer. Ranma 1/2 and its subsequent characters and themes are owned primarily by Rumiko Takahashi. I only claim ownership of my OC character Lou James White.

As I understand it, there is only one reason I am able to cross between the boundaries that separate our world and the countless others that exist is because I believed I could. Sure there may be a larger purpose for my ability to transport myself and others into the worlds and times that only exist because we create them.

Belief and faith seem to be the real god in this scenario, because, - as i have found - believing in something that you cannot directly confirm just increases its chances of actually being created. confused? I was when I first got pulled from my life in what i now deem as 'Home earth', a place i have only recently returned to.

To explain more about my findings would be unfortunate and boring, as I'm under the impression that you are reading not to be told of my findings, but to follow the footsteps I took to finding out the truth. But heed this, if you read this, and you believe this, then you could inadvertently create a new world.

So, without further ado, I lay my past before you.

* * *

I was 25 when it happened, and was operating under the name of L.J White, Over the next few years, I would have to change my name several times to protect myself.

Anyway, I had just come home on a cold winter day from my job working in a photograph development lab, It was freezing cold and I was reeking of chemicals so I decided to have a bath before I had dinner. I owned a small apartment in a city in New Zealand, a city that now has a new, more modern name. I shuddered as i entered, looking at the Heat pump on the wall with longing. I barely had enough money to live, let alone pay for extra power.

Walking past the phone I noticed that I had a new message, I never carried a cell phone on me anymore, due to my nature of losing them.

I pressed the button on the phone and after the usually high pitched BEEP this message played "Hey Lou? its Jade, I've been trying to call you all week. Call me when you get this message would you."

Jade, my ex-girlfriend, though she didn't know it at the time. I deleted the message, forcing the memory of her from my mind. My love life failed every time, usually by my own hand,Yet I had the amazing ability to help others with there love life's, even helping an old friend realize he was homosexual. This ability made me decide to get my doctorate in psychology, a degree that I rarely, if ever use or show off.

Throwing my bag onto my bed I searched my room for a pair of Pajama pants then with the garment in hand I made my way to the bathroom. Annoyed again by the fact that the shower was broken I started to fill up the (somewhat small) tub. I placed a clean towel and my p.j.s onto the vanity, then picked up a vial of a blue liquid. The Homosexual friend of mine now made his own brand of bath oils and soaps and constantly told me I should use them. This particular one was to relax, and I decided to try it out after such a harrowing day.

Pouring the oil into the water I stripped off and climbed in, The smell of lavender, rose, lilacs and manuka hit my nose and I was instantly calmed. I sunk down and closed my eyes and was asleep in moments.

It was then I had the strangest dream (or was it a feeling?) of falling, through time and through space. It felt like hours passed and it could have been for all I know. Then I hit the water with a crack and a splash.

I stood up, dazed and confused. The room I was now standing in looked different, in fact, it looked vaguely Japanese. I blinked a couple of times before a shout from behind me made me turn. A young girl, who looked around 17 was throwing a whopper of a punch at my face while yelling at me in Japanese, a language I hadn't yet learned. Ten years of studying Krav Maga made me quick, and I blocked the punch then grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm behind her as I grabbed the towel on the floor and wrapped it around her, being careful not to touch her in anyway.

She yelled something else in Japanese, and a boy around her age, dressed in Chinese style clothes came barging in, he then also yelled something in Japanese and charged me, I released her wrist and tried frantically to block the boy, but something about him made me not want to hurt him. "Ranma?" I queried, and he stopped and seemed to calm, asking me something in Japanese. I had to show that I wasn't there to hurt them, so I raised my hands above my head. it was then when the rest of the family ran in, with the girl that I recognized as Kasumi saying something in Japanese that I attributed to "Oh my" and then running out again. Ranma was holding Akane back, and Nabiki was looking at me the way a rich blonde girl looks at a pair of gucci shoes. It was then I realized I was naked, and I quickly covered myself up with both of my hands.

Kasumi ran back in with some clothes and shooed everybody else out, turning to me and speaking in near fluent English she said "You don't speak Japanese do you?

"No" i replied, unsure of what she was going to do next. "Okay, get dressed, then meet us downstairs, I'd like a reason as to why you were in the bath with my baby sister"

"Right.." i said, as she walked away . I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. There had been no real changes to my body, I was still toned, due to my training in Krav Maga and various other martial arts. my tattoos still showed up, and my ears where still pierced. I pulled on the boxers and jeans then traced the tattoo on my chest, one that read the word 'Cable' in a banner wrapped around a black rose. I sighed then pulled the white T-shirt over my head.

Walking out of the bathroom I calmed my self by closing my eyes and remembering the smell of the bathtub, I made a mental note to check the internet for the website that he sold his products through, if it didn't exist, I was in trouble.

I walked into lounge area and sat down. ready for my interrogation.

Authors Note:

There you have it. Hopefully its not too bad, I seem to have great ideas for Fanfics, yet can't get them out onto paper (or screen).Criticism and ideas are more then welcome.


End file.
